Finding Robin (Disney and Sega Style)
Disney and Sega's movie-spoof of 2003 Disney/Pixar film, "Finding Nemo". Cast: *Marlin - Kermit the Frog (The Muppets) *Nemo - Robin the Frog (The Muppets) *Dory - Frog Tiana (The Princess and the Frog) *Gill - Basil (The Great Mouse Detective) *Bloat - Thomas O'Malley (The Aristocats) *Peach - Rebecca Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Gurgle - Darkwing Duck *Bubbles - Bonkers (Disney's Bonkers) *Deb - Fawn Deer (Raw Toonage) *Flo - Faline (Bambi) *Jacques - Goofy (Disney) *Nigel - Baloo (The Jungle Book) *School of Moonfish - Mice Ceremory from 'The Case of Cola-Cult' *Crush - Alex the Lion (Madagascar) *Squirt - Young Simba (The Lion King) *Mr. Ray - Dodger (Oliver & Company) *Bruce - Baron Greenback (Danger Mouse) *Anchor - Leatherhead (Danger Mouse) *Chum - Stiletto (Danger Mouse) *Blenny the Worried Fish - Berlioz (The Aristocats) *Anglerfish - Bubo (The Trap Door) *Seagulls - Pengun's March (Farce of the Penguins) *Whale - Perfect Chaos (Sonic Adventure) *Jerald the Pelican - Yogi Bear *Tad - Sniffles the Mouse (Looney Tunes) *Pearl - Molly Cunningham (TaleSpin) *Sheldon - Spunky (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Dr. Phillip Sherman - Danny (Tourettes Guy) *Barbara - Angelica (Titanic: The Legend Goes On) *Darla Sherman - Zelda (The Legend of Zelda) *Coral - Miss Piggy (The Muppets) *Barracuda - Scar (The Lion King) *Fish Parents - Dr. Dawson (The Great Mouse Detective), Zozi (Bartok the Magnificent) and James the Cat *Fish roaming the neighborhood - Mices from Rescue Aid Society (The Rescuers) and Bugs (The Trap Door) *Guppies - Gnatty, Baby Bug and Li'l Bee and Jitterbugs (Thumbelina) *Mother Fish - Gnatty's Mother (Thumbelina) *Mr. Johanson - Grundel the Toad (Thumbelina) *Sponge Bed Mother Fish - Mrs. Brisby (The Secret of Nimh) *Sponge Bed Guppy - Fievel Mousekewitz (An American Tail) *Other Fish Students - Drutt and the Napiers (The Trap Door) *Jimmy (Fish Student that gets left behind) - Young Tod (The Fox and the Hound) *Fishes that Nemo sees passing by - Stoppit and Tidyup Characters *Fish Student that sees Nemo 'swimming out to sea' - Little Bear (Old Bear and Friends) *One Divers (Hunters) that took Nemo - Danny's Dad (Tourettes Guy) *Two Pelicans (after the 'Shark' scene) - Knuckles the Echidna and Sonic the Hedgehog (Sonic OVA) *Patient #1 - King Colbert (Thumbelina) *Chuckles (Darla's previous fish) - Oliver (Oliver & Company) *Squishy - Flunkey Monkey (The Jungle Book) *Jellyfish Forest - Flying Monkeys (The Wizard of Oz) *Sea Turtles - Various Lions (The Lion King and Madagascar) *Sea Turtle Babies - Young Nala (The Lion King), Young Kovu and Young Kiara (The Lion King 2: Simba's Pride) and Baby Alex (Madagascar: Escape to Africa) *Sea Turtle that passes on Marlin's story - Robert Zimmeruski (A Goofy Movie) *Three fish listening to turtle - Max Goof, P.J. and Roxanne (A Goofy Movie) *Minnow - Sparky (Atomic Betty) *Big Fish - Robot X-5 (Atomic Betty) *Lobsters - Chip, Dale, Monterey Jack, Gadget Hackwrench and Zipper (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Swordfishes - Snooper and Blabber *Dolphins - XR and Booster (Buzz Lightyear of Star Command) *Bird Group #1 - Jim Crow and the Crows (Dumbo) *Birds on Lighthouse - Various "An American Tail" mice *Bird Group #2 - Hugo, Victor and Laverne (The Hunchback of Notre Dame) *Pelican #1 - Ted (Ted (2012) *Patient #2 - Angry Video Game Nerd *Krill swimming away - Various "The Secret of Nimh" mice *Davey Reynolds - Curdie (The Princess and the Goblin) *Pelican #2 - Pooh (Winnie the Pooh) *Other Pelicans - Fozzie Bear and Bobo the Bear (The Muppets) and Bear (Bear of the Big Blue House) *Boy in waiting room - Link (The Legend of Zelda) *Crabs - D'Compose and Tendril (Inhumanoids) *Fish group who get caught in a net - The Pi-rats (Chip 'n Dale Rescue Rangers) *Animal Kidnappers (Fishermen) - The Fat Controller (Thomas and Friends) and Blachthorne Shore (Inhumanoids) Category:Disney and Sega Category:Finding Nemo Movie Spoofs Category:Movies Spoofs Category:Movie Spoofs Category:Movie-spoof Category:Account and Creator of Movies Spoof Category:Parodies Category:Channels